


Drabble from 04/08/17, 5:21am

by Andr3wEzz



Series: Sleepy Muse [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr3wEzz/pseuds/Andr3wEzz
Summary: Drabble from 04/08/17, 5:21am that concluded a little writing after 6am. As always this is unchanged, aside from spelling correction, spacing and punctuation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New year I guess LOL 
> 
> After being distressed and flighty since November my muse decided to visit and left me with this. See additional notes at the bottom

It's odd at first, the no clothes at home.

  
More intimate but also slightly scary, even if his partner has sound enough logic - why bother if they're home alone? - and they mostly keep to themselves _enough_ that it's fine.

  
Still, it doesn't take Scott long to get used to it and soon he feels grateful for things like how their house is on its own plot of land on the hale property or how, often, his intended manages to go completely erect by the time he grabs him by the waist and carries him over his shoulder to their bedroom.

  
"I've missed you terribly" he says between kissing down his chest, hands finding themselves massaging his nipples. Scott wants to say something back, anything, but instead finds himself gulping for breath and desperate to pull him back up so their lips can meet before he is flipped onto his stomach and sunken into all at once. It only works half the time.

Soon, Scott is rocking himself back onto his partner - who is painfully slow - but getting no where. A whine escapes a bit, low in his throat, but he's only shushed and spoken to in that deep voice of his.

"Let me take care of _you_ doctor", he pledges as he just doesn't. move. at. all. He can barely stand it but once he settles down Deucalion continues, still slow but _moving_ at least. It's just how he is and was one of the many things they discussed on the road from enemies to allies to something much more. Without the ability to see Scott he wants to savor every smell and moment, which is why sex only happens when they have enough time to spend doing it. Scott's not sure if he wants it more or not as the clinic, now his, takes up so much time and leaves him exhausted and leading a pack - growing by numbers now that everyone has settled - is all but another full time job and leaves them with little time for else but he never feels less than satisfied after.

And besides, who would he talk to? Not Derek (who is busy caring for his newest daughter while Braeden spends so much time at the station) nor Stiles (who agreed not to judge as long as Scott didn't judge him for becoming involved long term with both Lydia _and_ Jackson. Liam, if he weren't exploring the country with Hayden, could be a possibility if they still weren't in that odd friend vs. fatherly place while Isaac would be perfect if he could actually keep one of their Skype appointments most of the time and his mother, who at least has come around to the idea of her son with a man closer to her age than his, would be ok if the idea of discussing sex with her wasn't so weird.

  
"I can all but _hear_ you thinking" Duke whispers into hair on the way to nibbling at his ear and he releases a breath he doesn't realize he had been holding, merely letting himself go slack.

  
Really their sex life is just one of _several_ little things he relinquishes control over when it comes to the two of them but certainly the hardest to get the alpha inside him to agree with. Still, it always ends up being worth it and there's something nice about not having to know the answers to every little thing or make every single decision when at home.

  
Eventually it's Deucalion who goes quiet and Scott knows it will all be over soon. Duke goes rigid and Scott feels himself release as that happens, feeling at ease in a way he didn't realize he needed to while his mate releases a few harsh breathes before finishing himself. Scott feels more tired than when he came in but in a good way, eyes getting heavy as he watches his husband glides through their space with more grace then he ever has even fully alert as he brings a warm cloth to clean them both.

 

He wants to ask him how was his day, if only to hear a story about how he's still teaching the youngest members of their pack not to underestimate a blind man but when Scott goes to say something it comes out like a yawn.

" _Later_ " the other says, as if reading his mind, before wrapping himself around Scott and that's okay too, since they will have plenty of time to actually talk to each other in the morning. He yawns again instead of answering and lets himself relax even further in the arms of a man he's still surprised but happy to claim as his own as the both of them, and the house itself, drift to sleep.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> While the lack of Scott in slash fics compared to Stiles will never cease to amaze me - especially since, in canon, most of the guys his age are just drawn to him - one ship that needs more love is Deucalion/Scott. I mean, he all but pursues him all that season, leaves with him and even becomes an ally after everything that's happened. They aren't a ship I've really thought about a lot or even one I would consider an OTP for me but the muse wants what it wants so I guess that's why my mind gave this to me. That and because I've been thinking on a post series verse for quite some time involving Derek & Braeden being a family with children of their own and Derek as a stay at home dad for ages but didn't know what to do with Scott - as they usually pair together in my mind - so here we are LOL
> 
> It's not stated outright here but I picture Scott in his mid 30s - enough time for Derek and Braeden kids, for the change over of the vet clinic, for the shift in this main pairing to actually happen, etc. If nothing else, I'm motivated a bit more to actually write out what has been kicking around my head for the new Hales for a while. Now, if only I can think of some names for this daughters.....


End file.
